28 de octubre
by Sarux
Summary: Post Season 5. No spoilers. Huddy. House se reune con Cuddy de nuevo un 28 de octubre tras su estancia en el psiquiatrico... Fic un poco ñoño.


¿Casualidad? Tal vez fuese el destino que se encontrase allí parado un 28 de octubre. Miró su reloj, las nueve de la noche. Se pasó una mano por el cabello corto y canoso que lucía después de su estancia en el Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital, su hogar durante esos meses. Ya hacía tres horas que había salido de ese lugar y no lo extrañaba para nada.

Respiró el aire fresco de la noche y se ajustó el cuello de la cazadora de cuero que aún conservaba, aspiró el olor a piel vieja que por el roce desprendía y miró de nuevo a la casa que se paraba ante sus ojos.

Nadie sabía de su salida. Ni Wilson. Le había llamado unas trescientas veces desde una cabina de teléfono y todas y cada una de ella le respondía el maldito buzón de voz.

Le dejó un mensaje sin sentido alguno. No sabía que decir. No sabía que hacer. Todas sus cosas, llaves de casa, de la moto, su cartera, su reloj, su móvil, su busca… todo lo tenía Wilson.

-¿Le espero…o piensa quedarse mirando a la nada un buen rato más?-la voz del taxista lo devolvió al mundo real.

House le miró sin expresión alguna y achinó los ojos.

-Espere un momento, Rupert.-se tomó la libertad de mirar el nombre del conductor en la licencia que estaba en el taxi, no tenía nada mejor que hacer durante el trayecto a casa de su ex jefa.

Rupert, el taxista, le miró desconfiado. No era para menos. Había recogido a ese tipo en las cercanías de un psiquiátrico… con cara de pocos amigos y le había hecho dar vueltas de un lado a otro por todo Princeton sin decidirse donde pararse, aunque visto desde el lado económico, mucho mejor para él, la carrera le iba a salir por un ojo de la cara… aunque se temía que ese tipo no llevaba ni un dólar en el bolsillo.

-No tardaré-dijo House al ver la cara de su interlocutor. Cojeando se acercó hasta la puerta.

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se habían visto, ya que… Cuddy no había ido ni una sola vez a visitarlo, lo cual entendía y él y sus miedos preferían aceptar esa decisión y no darle vueltas al asunto. Era mucho mejor para todos que ella no le hubiera visto en su estado critico.

Se miró las muñecas aun recordando el roce de las correas que le ataban a su cama en las peores noches que había pasado interno.

Apretó con fuerza su bastón y se paró en el porche mirando la puerta con cierto temor.

Lo alzó y tocó con poca convicción. Esperó un par de segundos; segundos que se le hicieron eternos.

Nada. Nadie abría.

Echó la cabeza hacía atrás para mirar al lateral de la casa donde pudo observar las luces del salón encendidas.

Cuddy estaba en casa. Pero no le había escuchado. Se agachó con dificultad y miró bajo la maceta donde aun persistía la llave con la que antaño había entrado en su casa. ¿De nuevo una Casualidad? No lo creía. Seguramente esa llave estaba ahí para él. O eso quería creer. Introdujo la llave, un giro a la derecha y listo. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se apoyó en el bastón observando todo con detenimiento; como si fuera la primera vez que entraba en esa casa.

Aspiró el aroma al incienso de sándalo que inundaba la estancia y caminó lentamente hasta entrar en el salón sin hacer nada de ruido. Se sentía como un psicópata. Cuddy lo iba a matar.

Se fijo en unas cuantas fotografías que decoraban la pared y arrugó su frente. Era de esperar: Cuddy y su microbio…comúnmente conocida cómo Rachel.

Se podía escuchar la suave voz de Lisa en un susurró interactuar con su hija… seguramente la niña le estaba dando más de un problema. House con determinación y sin nada pensado en que decirle iba hacía la habitación cuando un sonoro pitido le impidió avanzar. El maldito ruido no cesaba. Bajó su mirada para observar como un gran pato amarillo chillaba bajo la presión de su bastón.

-¿Wilson?-dijo Cuddy desde la habitación-¿Eres tú?-se notaba la voz temblorosa, seguramente estaba cagada de miedo al no saber si en realidad era el oncólogo o un asesino que había aprovechado el descuido de su niñera al dejar la puerta abierta. Cuddy suspiró, si hubiera sido un asesino ya la habría descuartizado y robado en ese orden; Dejó a Rachel en su cuna y miró la hora, si; tenía que ser Wilson-Tammy dejó todo por en medio disculpa el desorden-dijo saliendo para toparse con House peleando con el bastón y el pato.

Se quedó parada en seco, el nefrólogo levantó la vista topándose con la cara de desconcierto de la decana. Ambos mirándose, sin moverse y en silencio.

*

No se lo esperaba. Esperaba a Wilson, no a él. Ni siquiera sabía que salía de Mayfield ese día. No estaba preparada. Sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago cuando clavó su mirada en la de él. Podía notar como sus propios ojos brillaban, se podía ver reflejada en los azules igual de brillantes de él. No sabía si reír o echarse a llorar. Notó como el labio le tembló, no podía soltar prenda.

Y House ahí parado, notando como el corazón le latía casi saliéndosele del pecho sin decir palabra alguna. Mirándola casi inquisidoramente no la ayudaba nada.

-Pensé…-carraspeó al sentir la garganta tan seca como un desierto. -Pensé que eras Wilson…

Wilson. Ese nombre resonó en su cabeza. Wilson con sus llaves, cuidando de su casa, pues a pesar de que no tenía plantas se pasaba a echar un ojo cada cinco días más o menos según palabras del propio oncólogo. Wilson, que se había apropiado seguramente de la tele por cable y que le guardaba su móvil, su reloj y su cartera. Esperaba por su propio bien que no se hubiera encargado de guardar su vida… De remplazarlo.

No. Wilson no era capaz de eso… Él era la primera persona que se alegraría de que saliera de Mayfield y fuera a ver a Cuddy… De intentar algo con ella. Pero él no estaba ahí por esa razón, tan sólo quería saber que iba a pasar con su futuro profesional, nada más; o eso quería hacerse creer. Movió su cabeza intentando despejarse, ya no sabía ni que pensaba… ¿Algo con Cuddy? Primero debía preocuparse de su recuperación. De buscar o recuperar su trabajo.

-Ya… -Fue la primera palabra que salió de House. -Wilson… -casi masculló. -¿Has quedado con él?-preguntó nervioso. -Por eso no me coge el teléfono… -se rascó la barbilla, con mucha más barba que la última vez que se habían visto; y más canosa. -Porque has quedado con él…

Cuddy abrió la boca y la cerró. House le copió el gesto sin embargo cuando fue a hablar el taxista interrumpió el momento con su inoportuno y molesto claxon.

-Oh mierda. Me olvidé-se rascó la nuca. -¿Tienes 100 dólares?

Cuddy negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta dándose el lujo de sonreír sin ser vista. No podía creer que lo primero que hiciera House tras salir de su internamiento fuera ir a su casa y pedirle dinero. Una extravagancia típica de House. Al parecer nada había cambiado. Buscó su bolso, esperando por su bien que el maldito taxista parara de tocar el claxon antes de que Rachel se despertara llorando.

Notaba la presencia de su ex empleado cerca de ella. Notaba su mirada clavada en ella y la exasperaba.

House torció la cabeza mirando a Cuddy. No se había fijado en lo arreglada que iba. En lo guapa que estaba. Llevaba el pelo recogido dejándose el flequillo a un lado, como siempre. No solía recogérselo y no sabía el motivo, puesto que le quedaba perfecto. Se fijo en los detalles de los pendientes y anillo de plata que contrastaba con el vestido negro que lucía: tipo traje japonés, cerrado y sin ningún escote. Torció la boca y negó. ¿Qué era un vestido de Cuddy sin escote? Aburrido. No obstante, éste le quedaba perfecto; por encima de la rodilla luciendo sus perfectas y estilizadas piernas y zapatos negros con algún detalle en plata, además del tacón alto para no variar.

-No he quedado con Wilson -dijo girándose en el preciso instante en el que el doctor movía la cabeza para disimular, mirando el techo, a pesar que había sido descubierto dándole un repaso. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella ya estaba más que acostumbrada a los típicos repasos made in House. Cuddy pasó por su lado para ir ella misma a pagar al taxista. -Sólo cuidará de Rachel, tengo una cena de negocios.

House se quedó desconcertado ante aquél gesto y sonrió. Se apoyó en el arco que hacía la entrada del salón. Dónde justo el año pasado ella se había apoyado escuchando su disculpa tras su fallida adopción.

El ruido sordo del coche alejarse lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuddy cogió aire armándose de valor para volver a entrar en su propia casa y enfrentarse al frío doctor.

Ninguno sabía cómo empezar una conversación. En qué basarse. ¿En su relación, esa que en realidad era una "no relación"? Ella misma se lo había dejado claro aquel día: ni tenían una relación personal, ni podrían tenerla. Tal vez después de su internamiento, después de aquellos meses alejados, hasta le había echado de menos como él a ella; porque no sólo había echado de menos a su escote.

Pero visto lo visto… Ni siquiera un abrazo, una caricia en la mejilla como en su despacho… Tragó saliva al recordar aquel momento y miró al suelo. No había nada de qué hablar salvo de su futuro como médico en su hospital.

-Cuddy…-La decana no paraba de moverse buscando las cosas, guardándolas en el bolso y cogiendo el abrigo. Estaba tan perdida en su mundo que no era buen momento para preguntar por su trabajo, tendría más días para verla… Estaba seguro.

Lisa alzó la vista buscando la de su ex empleado. Se había dedicado a buscar sus cosas, en parte porque el tiempo se le había puesto encima y el maldito Wilson no llegaba y, en parte, para no tener que lidiar con House sin estar preparada. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que no sabía si podría conservar su trabajo? ¿Qué todo dependía de la junta y no de ella? ¿Qué tal vez no volvería a tener licencia médica?

House abrió la boca decidido y Cuddy movió la cabeza con una mirada interrogante e hizo un gesto con la mano.

-No… Es…que… Vas a llegar tarde…

Cuddy miró la hora, frunció el ceño y taconeó el pie. Miró a House seriamente.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?

-Bueno-se rascó el cuello nervioso. -Vete si quieres. Me puedo quedar hasta que vuelva Wilson… De todas formas, si no, lo esperaré fuera… -Agachó la vista al suelo y la levantó para observar como Cuddy lo miraba sin entender. –Él tiene mis llaves, mi móvil, mi cartera… Todo. No tengo donde ir hasta que no lo vea.

-¿Y por qué no le llamaste… para que te fuera a buscar?

-Sin cobertura o sin batería -respondió.

-Ya -masculló y miró de nuevo la hora.

-Cuddy de verdad, vete si quieres, yo me quedo aquí… Total, está dormida, ¿no?- dijo siendo incapaz de mencionar su nombre, pero a la vez intentando no meter la pata.

Cuddy le miró con recelo y asintió. No se sentía a gusto yéndose, pero no le quedaba otra. Cogió el abrigo de nuevo y se acercó a House recogiendo el pato del suelo y tirándolo al sofá mientras le daba indicaciones a House.

-Si pasa algo mientras no viene Wilson… Llámame. No creo que tarde. Si se despierta… No sé-se encogió de hombros-, ¿estás seguro de esto, House?

-Prefiero quedarme aquí con la calefacción que en la calle, empieza a hacer frío -sonrió- y mi pierna lo nota.

Cuddy agachó la mirada hasta la zona de su pierna donde sabía que bajo los vaqueros estaba la cicatriz y durante un segundo lo miró. Ni siquiera le había preguntado qué tal estaba. Apartó la mirada de inmediato y volvió a mirarlo a él. Esa era su forma de decirle que no le importaba cuidar a su hija durante un rato.

-Bien… Si se despierta, entretenla con el pato… Le encanta jugar con él. Y los pañales están en el armario al lado de la cómoda, aunque no creo que la tengas que cambiar, Wilson llegará a tiempo.

House asintió y la apremió hacia la puerta.

-Vamos que llegarás tarde… -dijo en un tono demasiado bajo.

Cuddy sonrió antes de girarse hacia su coche. No sabía qué decirle. Un simple "gracias" hubiera bastado. No sabía cómo despedirse. "¿Nos vemos mañana?" Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Prefirió no decir nada, pues sabía que cuando volviera a su casa se lo encontraría… Probablemente sin Wilson. Ambos sabían que el oncólogo no aparecería y por suerte para ella, House había vuelto en el momento idóneo.

Cuddy se pasó una mano por el pelo y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo en el primer semáforo que tuvo que parar. ¿Había dejado su hija con un recién salido del psiquiátrico?

En ese mismo momento, House cerraba la puerta de su casa apoyándose en ella y pensando exactamente lo mismo. La prueba de confianza de Cuddy había sido extrema. Le había dejado a la persona más importante de su vida sabiendo que él sería más responsable que nunca.

*

House se sentó en el sofá y miró todo acompañado de un resoplido. Observando todo como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera. Y así pasaba con la televisión plana de unas 32 pulgadas que estaba a un lado de la nueva estantería. Seguramente Cuddy la había comprado para entretener a la niña con dibujos animados. Mágicas estratagemas de los padres para hacer comer a los microbios que tienen por hijos.

Pero él no era quién para quejarse de los métodos que usara su ex jefa para complacer a su pequeño manojo de babas… Y mucho menos lo iba a hacer si tenía a su disposición ese maravilloso aparato tecnológico que tanto había echado de menos.

Cogió el mando de la tele y puso los pies sobre la mesa, cambiando de canal hasta que encontró un buen partido de la NBA. Sus amados Cavs contra los Celtics. Los amados celtics de Wilson. Suspiró. Qué narices le habría pasado al oncólogo para que no apareciera. En el fondo no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Media hora después…

House estaba en completa tensión. 10 segundos para terminar el partido… Aún podían conseguir la victoria. Lebron lanzó un triple mientras la bocina sonaba para… acabar cagándola.

Una ristra de improperios salió de su boca a pleno grito y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se quedó callado en la típica pose de "si no me muevo seré invisible", la cual en éste caso sería "si estoy quieto no lo habrá escuchado". Apagó el televisor y se levantó despacio dirigiéndose a la habitación. Se había pasado todo el rato gritando en susurros para que, terminando el partido, gritase provocando que la niña se despertara de su apacible sueño.

Pasó por la habitación y entró con cuidado sin siquiera fijarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Él, Gregory House, preocupándose por un ser humano que no medía más de 60 cm.

Observó como dormía la hija de Cuddy. Rachel había crecido mucho desde la última vez que la había visto. De aquello hacía casi… 8 meses… Sino más. La niña debía tener unos diez. Suspiró. Era regordeta y dormilona como todos los niños de su edad. Su pequeño cuerpecito descansaba en la cuna mientras hacía movimientos involuntarios de vez en cuando. House apoyó su mano en la cuna de madera blanca y se quedó observando a la niña.

Se echó hacia atrás con la maldita puntería de que con su cabeza le dio al móvil que colgaba de la cuna haciendo un estrepitoso ruido que despertaría incluso al vecino de enfrente que roncaba tan a gusto. Se intentó zafar del mobiliario infantil sin éxito alguno. Se enganchó en el cuello de su camisa y se encendió moviéndose y dejando sonar una canción de cuna.

Rachel frunció el ceño al escuchar el molesto ruido y abrió los ojos molesta por la luz. Clavó sus ojos azules en el cuerpo en movimiento de House intentando acallar el maldito móvil. Al final lo consiguió; tirándolo al suelo, por supuesto. Miró a la niña viéndose vencedor en aquella absurda pelea contra el juguete, viendo como no lloraba… Hasta que en ese preciso instante se retorció y empezó a llorar con un sonoro grito.

House arrugó la frente en un gesto de desconsuelo y odio. A ver ahora cómo se las apañaba para acallarla.

-¡Silencio!-dijo serio; pero nada. La niña seguía llorando. -¡VAMOS NIÑA, CALLA! Cállate, pequeña bastarda -musitó House lo suficientemente alto para que la niña soltara un estridente lloro en forma de queja haciendo que House se callase y se sintiese mal después de utilizar ese adjetivo de nuevo. -Lo siento Monstruito… ¡Llamaré al coco si no callas! -House se desesperaba por momentos. Si tuviera un bote de pastillas en ese momento… Pero no; se había desintoxicado. Se movió por la habitación nervioso sin saber qué hacer. No podía acallarla. –Vamos… Pulgarcita… -Rachel gritó más al escucharlo- Oh… Pero si eso era cariñoso, venga ya -House movió la cabeza.-¿Rachel?

Su nombre sonó hasta dulce saliendo de sus labios. Sonrió y movió la cabeza al ver como aminoraba el llanto.

-Así que te gusta que te llamen por tu nombre… -rió y pudo ver un amago de sonrisilla confundida con los lloros.- Si eh… -A los diez meses estaba lo suficientemente desarrollada intelectualmente como para entender el significado de algunas palabras.

Posó su mano en la barriguita de la niña y ésta se removió ante el contacto y llevó su pequeña mano a la de él, cogiéndose del dedo índice. House se echó hacia atrás medio asustado ante el gesto de la bebé y Rachel volvió a llorar.

-Oh, JODER! -El llanto aumentó. -Íbamos por buen camino…¡EL PATO!-exclamó y pudo observar como la mirada de Cuddy junior se iluminó y se quedó callada de repente soltando sollozos muy de vez en cuando. -¿¡Dónde está el pato?! Tu madre dijo que eso te gustaba, que te entretenía. -Buscó por toda la habitación y ni rastro. Se dirigió al salón escuchando de nuevo como empezaba a llorar y House se ponía más nervioso. Por fin encontró el dichoso pato tirado en el sofá. Lo cogió con fuerza haciendo que pitara y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación lo más rápido que su pierna le permitió.

Se sentó en la mecedora acercándola hasta la cuna. Rachel se había erguido manteniendo el equilibrio al verlo entrar con su preciado pato. Su cara se iluminó al escucharlo pitar.

Rachel se agarró a un barrote de la cuna y extendió la otra mano para quitarle el pato. House lo acercó, lo hizo pitar y lo separó de nuevo haciéndola enfadar. La niña amenazó con llorar de nuevo y House sucumbió a tal gesto dándole el pato, haciendo que pitara y soltando una pequeña risita que contagió al frío doctor.

-Te dejo jugar dos minutos-le quitaba el pato y se lo acercaba haciéndolo pitar. Rachel se cayó de culo, se asustó y House la cogió de la manita tendiéndole el pato sin dejar que llorara. -Pero luego te duermes… Y no, me mires como tu madre; no me vas a convencer, pequeña embaucadora -le sacó la lengua mientras cogía el pato haciéndolo pitar.

-¿No?-Rachel negó enérgicamente y House no pudo más que contener la risotada que iba a escapar de sus labios mientras aparecía en el campo visual de la niña tras quitar el pato de su cara y ésta balbuceaba. Llevaba unos veinte minutos o más jugando con la pequeña, si seguía así tanto las pilas del pato como las suyas se agotarían. Maldita niña. Parecía que le estuviera vacilando. Con 10 meses era extremadamente espabilada. _"Como su madre"_, pensó.

-Así que no quieres dormir… Genial-miró el reloj que estaba encima de una pequeña repisa y que marcaba más de media noche. -Pero es tarde, Rachel… -¿Cuándo más iba a tardar en volver Cuddy? ¿Y por qué Wilson no aparecía de una buena vez? Seguramente ya había llamado a Cuddy para avisarla o hablar y lo habían dejado a él con el marrón.

La niña se removió por la cuna moviendo la manta y las sábanas y jugando con su preciado pato. House entornó los ojos sentándose mejor en la mecedora y meciéndose mientras no apartaba la mirada de la niña.

-Te voy a quitar el pato…-le decía. House se rió de sí mismo, de lo estúpido que parecía. Pero según el libro "como entender a tu bebé" que Cuddy llevaba por la mitad, decía que tener conversaciones con tu bebé era estimulante para su lenguaje. House movió la cabeza… ¿Por qué hacía eso? Ni él quería estimular a la niña ni ella era su bebé, tan sólo tenía que soportarla una hora más como mucho. Se levantó, cogió el pato y tumbó a Rachel en posición para dormir viendo como amenazaba con llorar. -Ni se te ocurra -le introdujo el chupete en la boca. -Es hora de dormir -dijo severo, acordándose de su propio padre. Se sentó de nuevo en la mecedora, meciéndose mientras observaba como la niña daba largos chupetones al chupete haciendo un ruido que no le impidió cerrar lentamente los ojos con el pato en sus brazos, mientras Rachel lo miraba embelesada.

Cuddy cerró la puerta con cuidado esperando encontrarse a House en el salón. Ni rastro de él. Se quitó los tacones y rápidamente fue a la habitación de su hija. Por un momento desconfió de House. Miles de cosas pasaron por su preocupada mente de madre; desde si algo le había ocurrido a su pequeña, hasta si House había desaparecido dejándola sola…

No obstante, al llegar a la habitación de Rachel, suspiró tranquila y sonrió ante la estampa que se alzaba ante sus ojos. Su niña tumbada en la cuna, con su chupete y expectante de todo. Pudo ver como sus ojos se abrían más al ver como su mamá había llegado. A su lado, en la mecedora, House dormía apaciblemente abrazado al pato de Rachel. Sonrió más ampliamente. Se veía tan tierno y tranquilo…

Se apoyó por un momento en la puerta de la habitación observándolo. Seguramente era una de las primeras noches que dormía bien en mucho tiempo A juzgar por las ojeras que había divisado horas antes en su primer encuentro. Las noches en Mayfield debían de haber sido de todo menos agradables, así como su estancia y su desintoxicación; lo habían dejado algo delgado, con el pelo más corto y canoso y una barba más espesa que cubría su mandíbula, haciéndolo igual de atractivo que siempre. Estaba agotado… Lo había observado apoyarse más que de costumbre en su bastón y el soplido que salió de su boca en ese momento, casi convertido en ronquido, le confirmó sus pensamientos.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido y sonrió a su hija, que extendió las manos esperando ser aupada por su mamá. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Cuddy se acercó más a House quitándole con cuidado el pato. Rachel balbuceó algo ininteligible. Quería el pato. No quería que su madre lo cogiera. Sólo quería que le tendiera el pato. Cuddy movió la cabeza y apartó el brazo de House de encima del peluche intentando no despertarlo, fracasando estrepitosamente.

House abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con la mejor vista que podía ver. Lisa Cuddy. Delante suyo. Cerca. No, demasiado cerca. Ocupaba todo su campo visual. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial, igual que sus labios, incitándolo.

Cuddy se quedó helada y sin respiración al ver los ojos azules de House sobre los de ella. Estaban tan cerca que casi podía sentir el aliento del uno en el otro, incluso si se movía un milímetro rozarían nariz con nariz. Sus gargantas estaban secas. House emitió un lastimero gemido acomodándose mejor, sin saber si cerrar o no los ojos para sentir mejor el contacto de la mano de Lisa sobre su mejilla, notando su corazón acelerarse al ritmo del de la decana, que bombeaba fuertemente en su pecho mientras la sangre se agolpaba en sus sienes sin dejarlos pensar, sólo sintiendo ese frenético deseo de juntar sus labios.

Sin embargo, ese beso nunca llegó. Rachel balbuceó para llamar la atención. Cuddy se giró para observar a su pequeña, dejando que un mechón cayera en su frente. House, con la mano temblorosa, lo colocó detrás de su oreja cuando la mujer se volvió a girar para observarlo. A pesar de que el momento mágico se había roto, ninguno de los dos se movió un ápice, ambos con las miradas clavadas en el otro.

Cuddy carraspeó y bajo la vista a la vez que House, observando como su mano estaba sobre la del doctor, apoyándose para no perder el equilibrio al estar medio encogida.

-Rachel quiere el pato… -Se excusó.

House la miró y segundos después reaccionó sintiendo como se avergonzaba por actuar como si de un adolescente se tratara.

-Oh…ya…-tosió intentando cobrar de nuevo la compostura y le tendió el pato a Cuddy levantándose de la mecedora, que se movió rápidamente sin peso sobre ella. House se llevó una mano a los ojos restregándolos, ya que le picaban gracias al sueño y se crujió la espalda mientras pasaba una mano por sus vaqueros quitando las arrugas inexistentes nerviosamente. Observó como Cuddy hablaba con su hija mientras le tendía el pato. Rachel se abrazó al pato y lentamente fue sucumbiendo al sueño.

House se fijo en la hora. Casi las 3 de la mañana. Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al salón sin saber qué hacer, qué decir, si marcharse o no. Sin querer hablar de lo sucedido minutos atrás.

-¿Sabes algo de Wilson? -dijo rompiendo el hielo al verla aparecer, aún con el vestido y observando que iba descalza.

-Eh… Me llamó, que había tenido una urgencia donde su hermano. Quería volver, pero le expliqué que tú habías salido y estabas aquí…

House asintió lentamente sopesando la respuesta de la decana. La vio parada ahí. Cansada. Miró el reloj de la repisa y Cuddy hizo lo mismo sin decir nada.

-Bueno… Tu… -House hizo una pausa buscando el nombre correcto que no ofendiera a Cuddy-…hija ya está dormida, y tú estás aquí -Cuddy movió la cabeza viendo como House le daba vueltas a todo. -Me voy a ir yendo…

Al lado de la puerta yacía su pequeña maleta y su cazadora. Se acercó hasta allí sin pensar que no tenía adonde ir.

-Ya hablaremos sobre trabajo en otro momento-agachó la cabeza y abrió la puerta avanzando hacia la calle, sin dirección alguna.

Cuddy salió detrás de él.

-House -corrió descalza y muerta de frío acercándose hasta él. -Vuelve a casa…

"A casa". House la miró mientras sentía como cada vez tenía menos fuerzas para contenerse y no besarla ahí mismo. Estaba guapísima. Encogida por el frío, tiritaba. Despeinada y casi sin maquillaje. Sonrió débilmente.

-Es tarde… -continuó Cuddy-, y hace frío, no tienes dónde ir… Seguramente Wilson llegará bastante tarde a su casa y no te vas a quedar en la calle…

-Podrías darme para un hotel-se excusó House.

-Si es lo que quieres lo haré-dijo Cuddy acercándose para coger su bolsa viendo como le pesaba más, consecuencia de su cojera-, pero preferiría tenerte en casa…

Sintió como si su corazón se parara por un segundo al sentir aquello. Aún recordaba cuando él le ofreció una vida en común y ella se rió pensando que era un jueguecito más, despidiéndolo; aún lo recordaba cómo cada noche lo había hecho.

Sin decir una palabra más siguió a Cuddy hasta el interior de la casa. Una vez dentro se quitó la chaqueta de nuevo y la dejó sobre la bolsa encima de la mesa. Ambos se sentaron en los sillones del salón en completo silencio, sin saber qué decir.

-Bueno… Es tarde. Tal vez…

-Sí, será mejor que durmamos. -Cuddy se levantó y fue su habitación. A los dos segundos volvió con una manta y unos cojines.

-Si estás incomodo puedes…

-No te preocupes -la cortó House. -Llevo meses durmiendo fatal, por una noche más no pasará nada -sonrió dándole confianza.

Cuddy asintió y se marchó a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se tumbó en la cama a sabiendas de que no pegaría ojo en toda la noche. Imposible hacerlo teniendo a House a unos metros de distancia en la misma casa. De la misma forma, House se tumbó, se quitó las deportivas con sus propios pies tirándolas por el suelo y se cubrió con la manta mientras se masajeaba las sienes, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez.

*

El tic tac del reloj resonaba por todo el salón. House se movía rodando por el pequeño sofá intentando coger buena posición e intentando dormir. Las horas pasaban lentas. O no tanto como a él le parecía, puesto que comenzaba a amanecer. Suspiró. Por lo menos ahí tenía la libertad de si quería ir al baño ir y no hacerlo en un orinal o ir a por un vaso de agua hasta la cocina como hacía en ese preciso instante.

Justo antes de entrar pudo observar la puerta de Cuddy sin cerrar completamente. Estuvo tentado de acercarse sin hacer ruido y observar como dormía. Desechó esa idea al verse en tan depravado pensamiento.

Se sirvió el vaso de agua y bebió hasta que un pequeño gemido lastimero lo interrumpió.

Dejó el vaso de agua y se acercó hasta la habitación de la niña entrando con sigilo, intentando no despertarla ya que sólo se había removido en sueños y descansaba tranquilamente.

Se giró para volver a intentar dormir al salón cuando se encontró a Cuddy en la puerta con un conjunto de pijama de tirantes y pantalón corto de color blanco, el pelo recogido en una coleta y con cara de sueño. Ésta le miró interrogante y él salió fuera de la habitación entornando la puerta y dirigiéndose al salón seguido de ella.

-Siento si te he despertado. Fui a beber agua y me pareció escuchar a la niña.

Cuddy sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo dormir, no me has despertado.

House suspiró. Había intentado quedarse de pie, intimidarla, pero le había sido imposible. En lugar de ello, se había sentado para disimular su bastante obvia, básica y primitiva reacción ante esa mujer. Su mujer.

Estaba nervioso. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que no se notara su excitación. No quería hacer nada con Cuddy, no sin que las cosas estuvieran aclaradas o como mínimo, habladas; no sin que ella estuviera de acuerdo. Él quería hacerlo, sí, se moría por tocarla, besarla, por rozar el cielo junto a ella… Eso era más que evidente y normal. En el psiquiátrico lo habían empastillado tanto como para no sentir a su amiguito nunca, ya pensaba que había fallecido.

¿Cuánto hacía desde la última vez? Si era capaz de aguantar entre una llamada y otra con las mujeres de compañía que saciaban sus necesidades, pero no era capaz de estar delante de Cuddy sin sentirse expuesto, desarmado, completamente loco por ella y con irrefrenables ganas de hacerlo.

-Te he echado de menos… -Cuddy se sentó en la mesita mirándolo. Se moría por besarlo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Si le iría bien para su total recuperación. Desvió su atención hacia la luz que entraba por las ventanas… Ya casi era de día. Hacía horas que había dejado de ser 28 de octubre, un día especial para ellos.

-Yo también -admitió House-, pero… -vio como ella se levantaba para mirar por la ventana y la siguió colocándose detrás suya, lo más cerca posible-, nunca me viniste a visitar…

-No lo hubiera soportado-aclaró con voz temblorosa. -No… No quería ver si habías cambiado. Quería que todo estuviera bien, que tú estuvieras bien -tembló-. Que nosotros… Todo lo que dijiste… Y lo que alucinaste… -cogió aire. -House…

-Shhh… -Se atrevió a colocar una mano en su cintura. Cuddy se giró mirando sus ojos azules, que brillaban más gracias a la luz. La otra mano la posó en su mejilla acariciándola levemente. Pudo ver su propio brillo reflejado en los ojos de ella y se acercó lentamente con miedo hasta posar sus labios en un mero roce. Cuddy movió tiernamente sus labios creando una fricción lenta a la par que sensual. Casi no se tocaban y aún así podían sentir el calor, la ternura y la pasión encerrada en el otro. House tentó a Cuddy mordiendo delicadamente su labio inferior, pidiendo paso a su aterciopelada lengua deseosa de entrelazarse con la de la decana. Cuddy aceptó el gesto abriendo un poco más su boca y acariciando la lengua del nefrólogo hasta romper el contacto a falta de aire.

-Todo está bien Cuddy… Todo está bien -sonrió House.

FIN


End file.
